The invention relates to fuel cells and, more particularly, the invention relates to extending the useful life of membrane and other ionomer containing components of the fuel cell.
PEM fuel cells include a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) which typically includes an anode and cathode on either side of a membrane wherein fuel is fed to the anode, and oxygen to the cathode, and the resulting reaction generates electricity.
Unfortunately, current membrane technology produces stacks of cells including such membranes having useful lifetimes as short as about 1,000 hours which is well short of ultimate goals. When a membrane fails, failure occurs suddenly and ends the useful life of the cell, thereby necessitating immediate intervention. Cells can be excised from a stack for replacement, but will require great care and nevertheless will be accompanied by potential loss of adjacent cells. This type of replacement process is not a viable field service, and it is likely that once membrane failure begins, a stack replacement will be required.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide fuel cells, which have extended membrane lifetime.